Save You
by Chanelle-Leigh
Summary: ...high school, is it really about the survival of the fittest or much more?


**PLEASE READ THIS BELOW BEFORE READING 1ST CHAPTER.**

Even though it may sound as if its a bit childish and stereotypical at the start, i definatley plan on making this story something sensible and affective because thats what i love about writing, you can stir any kind of emotions within a person. I also hope to make this story something that people can relate to, so for warning sake, im going to touch on a many topics in this fiction and i'll make them believable as possible, and i think i'll have an advantage because most sensitive subjects a plan on touching i've experienced.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Save You**

_High school…it's about the survival of the fittest, because well … only the fittest will survive in the end right?_

_I mean you know it and I know it so it's no secret right? – yeah we've all heard it before, High school is the place where you get prepared for the future and you get the grades necessary to survive in the outside world…-see there's that word again … survive._

_So, I guess you guys want me to get to the point right?_

_Well kids what I'm trying to say is, high school is a battle field… I mean you're either made or you're completely destroyed. And everyone wants to be made, or maybe what I mean is nobody wants to be destroyed so even trusting your closest friends is not an option for you, even though you get the odd couple of people who think that their best friends are what will help them get through these intense times of struggle which we call … high school years._

_Senju High School_

_It's your typical high school. _

_You have your pupils, teachers and principal. And of course you're going to have your…_

_High School War. Betrayal, backstabbing, lies, jealousy, blackmail, guilt, and hate …. Just to mention a few weapons one would need to be among the fittest; being the fittest meaning survival- and what triggers all of these? - You guessed it! Ironically, love-of any form._

_In the end, what you realize you want most, is to save you_

_By the way, I'm Ino Yamanaka._

* * *

_New clothes?-check! Cute new fashion bag?-check! Straightened hair?-check! And finally ... make-up?-check!_

_I'm all set._

_First days back after the summer are always an opportunity for a new start, whether you want a new boyfriend or you want to impress the 'popular crowd' so that they might consider 'recruiting' you as one of their own for the new term. It's ridiculous, of course it is! But it doesn't mean that it stops people from re-creating themselves so that they can fit in, even if sometimes it means leaving your old friend behind, even when you know that you're totally selling your soul to the devil and you won't even enjoy popularity because you work to get in and you work even harder to stay in. Still it doesn't stop people from making themselves Satan-in-heels._

_Well what I defiantly know is that it hasn't stopped me from stooping to the low level of changing myself to belong. I mean I've never been particularly picked on or anything like that but I've never been popular either, I just want to feel it … you know, feel the power?_

_The power to feel what it's like walking down the hall and you can just feel envious eye upon you, the power to destroy any enemy by a single action or a single sentence. It possible oh trust me its possible … I've seen it happen._

_This week I'm going on a tomato and carrot diet._

_You know? You eat nothing but tomatoes and carrots the whole week, and you only snack on them four times a day, once for breakfast, and the second time for lunch but, and the third time for a simple snack and the fourth and final time for dinner._

_I'm not trying to be anorexic or anything like that but skinny jeans are the new hot thing and everyone's wearing them and in different colors too! It would help my status in the popularity rankings if I had the straight silhouette to wear them stunningly like those people in vogue._

_Anyway enough of that, I'm guessing you want to know my name right?_

_Yeah well, I'm Sakura Haruno._

* * *

_  
_

I_t's a new term, but I'm guessing it going to be same old stories like before. Seriously though, nothing ever changes in Senju High, you've always got the same drama. And lucky me its my senior year so hopefully things will be a lot calmer since I'm older and I'll be expected to conduct myself differently from my 'younger days' , gosh I feel so old now._

_I'm making a promise to myself before I enter those gates, and that is … this time around I wont be sorting Ino's problems and if she gets herself into any kind of mess she has to get herself out of it and stop counting on me to bail her out, I mean when I leave at the end of term what's she going to do, it's all about growing up now, and she has to realize that._

_I really need to concentrate on my school work this term around, it's going to be a busy year and I need to prepare myself for anything, and no getting involved in any drama this time. Self control are the two key words for me this year and hopefully I make it out of this term with as few dramas as I can, because we all know that if you don't go looking for drama at Senju High, its going to come for you, definitely._

_Oh, my names Tenten._

* * *

please review:)


End file.
